You and Me in Wonderland
by Ane Gell
Summary: What happens when the Mad Hatter turns a little too mad. You stumble into wonderland to help Alice but something odd happens...Reader be warned. a short story.


"You and Me In Wonderland"

by THE BORED WRITER

The true concept of "Wonderland" is not by the author, but all characters are all original except for their names.

**Warning:** This story is not for children younger than 14, for it contains violent situations.

"There's something wrong," the little girl cries beside you. "We don't have popcorn!" How did it end up like this? You were supposed to be spending this Friday night with your friends, but here you are sitting in the movie house with your little sister all because you were twenty minutes late for curfew. How awesome are you?

You sigh as you sit back on the comfy chair as different advertisements start rolling on the large screen. You feel another tug on your sleeve. "Please! Pretty, please!" the little girl pouts at you. "I promise I won't bother you again."

You give a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but you're coming with me" you say rolling your eyes. You both stand up and take each other's hands and walked carefully thought the darkness. Ounce out, you take your place in the line in front of the snack bar.

"Umm.." the little girl's voice calls to you. She motions you to come lower to her level and so you do. "I need the little girl's room," she says nibbling on her bottom lip. You shake your head and let go of her hand. "The bathroom's over there, okay?" you say pointing to the rest room. Your sister nods and skips away happily.

"Cute kid," a new voice says behind you with a giggle. You turn to see who was next to you, but it was just an old man, his hair turned silver from age. He peeks in his wallet and glances at the largest bucket of popcorn.

You hear another light giggle, only this time it sounded like the person was in front of you. You look back but you still see the middle-aged woman in front of you. The light voice calls out to you giggling time and time again. You try to ignore it but suddenly the giggles stops. You shut your eyes and sigh a little.

"I think I had too much sugar today," you say to yourself as you open your eyes again. But now you are not with the line anymore. All around you is darkness. You can't even see your hands in front of your eyes. It was just pitch black.

The light voice suddenly calls out your name again. You turn to the direction of the sound. A bright spot light flashes, a young teen age girl stood in the middle of the light. Her blond hair reaches her back and looks un-groomed. Her skin is snow white dirt smears were visible on some places. Her lips are pink and glossy and her eyes were as blue as crystals. She wore a white dress that reached up to her knees that were torn. A black leather collar wraps snugly on her neck, a long chain that starts from her choker and dangles to the ground. The trail of metal chains vanishes in the darkness.

She reaches her arm to you with a small giggle. Without knowing it, you slowly walk towards her. You stretch out your arm towards her, it feels like your body is moving on its own and you can't do anything about it. The moment you take her hand, you are suddenly blinded by lights all switching on for the first time. You look back to see that you're standing on a stage.

The girl holding your hand giggles and pulls you close into a tight embrace. You look down at her slightly scared because of confusion. She giggles again and brings her hand to your cheek. She pulls you closer to her height. "Do you...believe?"

"Hey!" your sister's voice yelled pulling your hand. You look around and notice that you're back at the movie theatre. A bucket of pop corn is in your arms and you're following your sister back inside.

"Hurry up!" she calls as she sits back to your previous seats. You sit next to her staring down at the mountain of pop corn.

"What the hell just happened?" you ask yourself in your mind. You turn your attention to the movie.

"Alice in Wonderland!" your little sister happily sings to herself as she reads the title and takes the bucket resting it on her lap.

You sit back on your seat trying to understand what just happened. Did you just black out? You think to yourself. But then you would have been on the ground right? Did you just day dream? That makes more sense. You think hard to yourself trying to find a more logical explanation.

From the corner of your eye, you see someone sitting beside you. You take a slight glance at the person next to you. You gasp; she looks almost like the girl in your 'day dream'. You stare at her in disbelief. She looks at you and smiles and lets out a light giggle. You're eyes widen in surprise hearing the same giggle.

You open your mouth to say something but she places her hand on your lips.

"Shhh," she hushes you with a sweet smile. She then, stands and walks away. She looks back at your now and then and gives you a smile that says, "follow me".

You don't take your eyes away from the odd blond girl. Her smile never changes as she brings her palm up to her. One by one her fingers curl towards her own direction beckoning for you to join her. You turn to see your sister who's too focused on the Tim Burton Film. It wouldn't be right to leave the young girl by herself. God knows what kind of trouble she could get into. Walking out of the establishment alone is nothing compared to how much trouble she could cause everyone.

You shake your head and squirm in your seat trying to forget about the girl. You try your best to enjoy yourself as forgetting all the queer moments you had experienced earlier; from the odd day dream to the strange blond girl.

A small smile creeps on your face. The only reason you had agreed to take this punishment was to see just one character. The Mad Hatter finally makes his first appearance on the screen. You cover your mouth with your palms stopping yourself from letting out a gay shriek.

The insane character has always been your favourite from the old Disney cartoon. And once you found out that the company started filming the movie you couldn't help but squeal like a little girl about to go to a Justin Bieber concert. Your favourite thing about the mad man was his insane mind. It always makes you wonder to what extent is his madness, if it would be healthy if you yourself are just as insane.

You are in the middle of enjoying yourself when you felt a cold shiver run down your spine. You frown, sitting upright as you rub your arms with your palms. You can't help but wonder why the temperature suddenly dropped. You feel deep in your gut that something's wrong. You take a few breaths to calm yourself watching the light cloud appear over our lips. You check to see the other people who don't seem to be bothered by the cold.

You look back at the large screen and watch as you your favourite character runs over the long table they were having tea on. As the image of his body gains size, a figure stands right behind him. The figure is hazy and blurry, you can barely make out what it is. The figure turns clear and there stands the girl in chains. For a moment you think that it's part of the movie, but her actions are not at all synchronising with the back ground.

Her thin arm reaches out as her cold blue eyes stare into yours. Her legs stride forward reaching even further away from her. Suddenly the unthinkable happens; her hand slides from the 2D film and gains dimension in the real world. You gasp in surprise pulling your legs from the ground to your seat. The girl pulls her body from the screen weakly as if climbing through a whole. Once her entire body as formed through the screen, she points her thin bony finger to you. Until now no one sees the girl standing directly in front of their eyes. You try to take your sister's little hand in yours but she doesn't reply only pulling away to stuff a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth.

You suddenly hear a single scream of agony. All other sounds around you have faded into silence. The only sounds ringing in your ears are your heavy terrified pants and the screams and sobs of the girl. Her small body falls to the ground, still keeping and arms stretched out at you.

You don't hesitate any longer. You run to the front of the movie house and climb on the stage. Once you were able to pull yourself up you run over to the girl to help her. She is still on her hands and knees, tears flow down her cheek.

"Miss, what's wrong?" you ask in a worried tone as you place a hand on her shoulder. She screams in surprise but looks up at you. She calms down and takes hold of your shirt.

"Somebody," you call out to the audience; the spot light was so bright that it was blinding you. "Please we need some help here!" No one replied. You don't even know if there were still people around.

The chained girl pulls you close.

"Do you believe?" She asks in a frantic tone.

You don't reply, you just look at her.

"Look miss, you need some help. If you want, I can-"

"Do you believe?" she asks again more frantic shaking you a little.

"Believe...in what?" you ask her.

"Wonderland..."

With that her body starts to twitch. She lets go of her hand and falls to the ground. Her body twitches like she's having a seizure. She groans in agony as she claws the ground. You stand up scared and confused. You don't know what to do. You stare at her horrified watching her pain. Then she suddenly stops. She goes limp and takes heavy breaths.

You kneel down to her and touch her hand. "Are- are you alright?" you ask her a little shaken up. She looks up to you and stretches her arm at you. And suddenly she's being pulled across the stage. You stand on your feet quickly and chase her.

"Help me!" she cries out to you clawing the wood floor trying to stop whoever was pulling her.

You run across the stage and behind the long heavy red curtain. You're tangled in the cloth for a moment slightly confused. You hear the chained girl cry out for help again. You try to follow the voice but fault to your feet.

You're falling...falling...falling...

You scream looking to where you think is up. You see a whole from the stage. A figure is leaned over the edge with its hand stretched out at you. The figure is too far from you to identify the figure's face.

Falling...Falling...

You keep going down. From the corner of your eye you notice different furniture around you a chair, a sofa, a desk even a fridge. "What the..." you asked yourself you look back down and see the floor. You yell loudly as you crash into the ground.

You groan in pain as you stand. You look through your surroundings. The room is dark and old. The dark maroon wallpaper is ripped and wasting. Different doors line the circular shape of the room and glass table stands in the middle its shadow casting over the checkered floor tile.

You walk to the table and notice an empty shot glass beside a bottle filled -with what you think is- vodka a small note is tied onto it. Next to them is a bunch of bananas its yellow skin easily catches your attention.

You look back at a door to the left. "Where in the hell am I?" you ask to yourself your echo calling back to you.

You look back at the glass table in the middle of the room. Your stomach grumbles telling you how hungry you actually are. The long yellow fruit calls out to you teasingly. You reach down and grab the banana and started to peel it. After taking a bite you begin to chew the soft flesh of the fruit. Your body starts to feel weird the moment the yellow mush slid down your throat.

Your stomach grumbled feeling upset. Your chest feels warm and slowly the warmth reaches your entire body. Your surroundings look like they're shrinking.

"Ow!" you say in pain when you feel your head hitting something hard. You seem to have grown ten times your size or the room suddenly shrunk. You look up to see a square door that seems to be big enough for you to fit in. You open the door and push it up. The square wood door makes a loud thump sound as it falls on the ground. You reach up and start to pull yourself up.

A bright light blinds you for a second. You close your eyes and crawl out of the whole. The ground felt a little moist and grassy. "Wait, wasn't I in a room?" you say out loud in shock as you look at your surroundings.

You find yourself in some kind of forest. But the plants look different then your normal forest. The leaves have different shades of strange colors. The barks of the trees twist and curl to different directions. You look up and the sky isn't blue, it is bright violet.

"Where the heck am I?" you ask yourself as you stand.

"If want to know where is the," a voice says from behind you.

"You should know which one is the real me!" another one speaks. At that moment two strange man pop up in front of him.

"One is Tweetle-Dum!"

"One is Tweetle-Dee!"

"If you want to know where you are,"

"You have to find the real Tweetle-Dum"

You arch your eye brow at the two. You really aren't into games, but if you really want an answer you have to play along.

"That's Tweetle-Dum!" you say pointing to the one on the left.

"Oh Strange on he is,"

"Yes that's true, but at least he seems smarter than the blond girl in white."

You tilt your head curiously at them. "Let's not change the subject," he said sighing stepping away from them. "Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're in Wonderland"

"Okaaay...so...How do I get out of here?"

"That's simple!" they both say at the same time. "Go...This way!" both men point to two different directions.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I need your help" you say to the two strange men and walk forward pushing between them. The two simply looked at each other and shrug. They mumble more rhymes to themselves as they watched you leave. You can't understand what they are saying; but you could hear some familiar words like...

"Girl...Lost...Tea...Killed..."

You worry about the last word but shrugged it off and kept going. You keep walking and walking until you hear a strange sound behind you. You turn around but see no one. You shrug and continue your walk. And then you hear it again. A small giggle from the distance. A giggle that came from a girl.

You turn around and there you saw a girl. She looks around 17 and had hair that is dyed with different shades of purple. She wears a violet hoodie with purple cat ears sticking out on the hood. Her light purple mini skirt had a cat like tail swaying from behind. You start to wonder if she was just dressing up like a cat or if those ears and tail were real. You try to stop yourself from touching them.

"Are you lost?" She asked her voice sounds twisted and mysterious.

"Y-Yeah I am a little," you simply answer taking a step back when she takes a step forward.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks her smile wide and twisted.

"Home...like down there..." you say pointing to the ground.

"Why not have a snack first, or some tea?"  
"I'd much rather not thank you," you push past her about to leave, but she places her hand on your shoulder making you look back at her.

"Come now, they're waiting for you, you know," she says giggling like a little girl. "So is that other girl, the one with blond hair."

Your eyes widen. Is she talking about the girl who asked for your help? You have to help her no matter what. You can't just leave her like this. But then again you want to find a way home? You frown keeping your eyes on the grassy grown trying to think of what was your next move. Her pained face is embedded in your consciousness. If you leave her, you know that you won't be able to live with yourself for the next few months.

You sigh with a small nod agreeing to follow the smaller girl. She purrs in delight clapping her small hands together with her twisted grin. She walks south swaying her hips from side to side checking back now and again if you'll follow after her. The path was like a maze, you turn from one curve to the other, jump over a few weeds and crawl under some roots. At one point you have to swing from a vine and land in a clearing that you were sure was where you started.

"You're just toying around with me," you call out to the female with a bitterly hiss.

"That I am," she purrs, a twisted smirk on her face.

You groan as she skips past you and turns right. You call back to her as you ran after surprised to be in a new clearing. The new landmark looks like it was once a grand castle. Chairs and tables are scattered on the ground. What is left with the high walls are now cement blocks covered in violet –what seems like—moss. Vines intertwine the legs of the large rotting tables. In the middle of the area, yet another grand table sits toasting in the – not so bright – sunlight. Many broken chairs are set up around it. Broken china sits in front of each chair; mostly a short pile of plates, some silver wear that need a good round of cleaning and many teacup and teapots. A pile of unrecognizable food are scattered all over the table.

"Finally," a small voice calls out from the left, you turn to see a child with large rat like ears on his head. "Our guest of honour has arrived!" the blond child said in a rude manner rolling his eyes. His small fork pierced the white cake in front of him sandwiching a row of fresh strawberries. His mouth opens widely forcing the large piece into the tiny opening.

"You're late!"

The sound of plates breaking makes you jump back. A man – probably twenty years of age – had jumped on the table. He kicks everything in his way looking straight at you with the most sadistic eyes. His amber hair wild and untamed, his eyes blood shot with heavy dark eye bags. Brown rabbit ears drew from the top of his head, thee left tip seemed to be bitten off by a larger beast. "Where have you been?"

"Be calm now, Hare." a rather large figure sat at the end of the table calls out with his pals facing the insane man. Half of his face is coverd by a black mask, his skin is the same shade as yours, his pupils were like your own and his hair color is a photocopy of yours only silky, reaching past his broad shoulders. A rather tall hat sat on the top of his head. His other hand rests on the table holding a chain tightly.

The male seems to have ignored the masked man and walks over the wooden board to you. In a panic you take a step back, but somehow you don't move like a force was stopping you from running away. You turn to see that cat girl smirking at you. She thrusts her body forward making you stumble the same direction losing your balance and fall on all fours. You look up to see that the man no longer was on the table but sitting on one of the chairs. His hand reaches out for a cup of tea, it rattles and shakes.

From under the table you can see a body sprawled on the ground. Scarlet stains can be seen from the body's clothing. Its head is covered by tangles of golden locks that dance as it twitches. You realize who you were looking at, your eyes widen. You see its pale hand twitch as it moved from her side to her head. She stretches out at you and parts her lips to speak, a small groan of agony escaped from her mouth. You frown staring to crawl over to her.

"What are you doing there?" you hear the child speak; you guess that he peeked from under the table.

You ignore him though too preoccupied by saving the blond. Once you reach the other end of the table you grasp the chain leash and pull it from the masked man's fingers. "Get away from her!" you cried out in anger. With adrenalin rushing through your veins, you pick up one of the dusty wine glasses from the table. You smash the glass on the edge causing it to break leaving it with sharp edges. You point it at the larger male. He stands from his chair in shock by your sudden aggression and takes a step back. He raises his arms over his chest showing off his gloved palms.

"Is he insane?" the mouse child cries out once again, you hear a loud thud from the table. You guess that he had slammed his fist on its surface.

"Why do you think he's called The Mad Hatter?" replied the Hare followed by a long and loud sip.

"Go ahead," the Mad Hatter says looking down at the chained female.

Your heavy pants soon go back to normal. You bend down to the girl never taking your eyes away from him still clenching onto your broken glass. You prop up her upper body holding her in your arms. "Miss, are you alright?" the idiotic generic question escapes your lips.

Her lids slowly open as her blue pupils stare up at you. From the pained expression her face started to make a new one. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops, fear can obviously be seen in her eyes and a cold sweat rolls down her face. Her arms weakly try to push you away as small shrieks cried out from her small moth.

You're surprised by her sudden reaction but try not to let her go. Suddenly you see red liquid explode from her chest. The thick blood splatters all over your face, it's warm and smells sweet, a stream falls into your mouth giving off a metal taste. You see a broken piece of clear glass embedded on her limp body. The glass is pulled off and again stabbed into her causing another wound to open; soft agonizing groans are muffled by the sudden scream.

"Alice!" the mouse screams in sheer terror. "Hatter, what did you do?"

You snap into reality and let out a scream yourself, the girl you had wanted to save is now bleeding heavily, no sign of her breathing. Out of shock you release her limp body and stare at the crimson puddle. You're horrified, traumatized and frozen solid as you stare down at the body.

"I find that it would be best to run." the Mad Hatter says with a sly grin. You tilt your head up at him giving him a look of panic. Your eyes suddenly see what's in his hand, the slightly large piece of glad that had murdered the beautiful Alice. For a moment you're frozen again staring at the mad man. He's not mad in a funny way, he's mad in the most demented way possible.

You're thoughts are cut by the sounds of horses calling out the distance. You look frantically at the other two who were running as far from the sound as possible. Taking the Mad Hatter's advice you bolt into the forest running through every obstacle you that tries to stop you. You look back thinking you're now safe and slowly run to a jog. The jog soon became a more relaxed walk. It wasn't long before you're bottom rests on a large rock. You take heavy pants as you lean on your elbows wiping the sweat off your fore head.

"What did you do?"

You jump hearing the familiar twisted voice behind you. You turn and frown at the cat girl who had yet again appeared behind you. Angry, you stand to your feet to face her. "I did nothing!" you scream out at her. You then hear the cries of horses yet again. The feline has already made her exit. Again you start to sprint through the mysterious woods. You have no time to look back, and you are terrified to see if the horses have caught up with you.

After what seems like hours of running you feel you feel something wrap tightly around your ankle and in a split second you're face collides with the ground below you. Pain spreads through your face; you feel warm liquid flowing from under your eye. You feel the ground below you shake slightly as the horse's nays suddenly surround you.

"Take him away," a deep voice orders from above you.

Suddenly a wall forms surrounding you injured body. You feel ropes tightly bounding your limbs together and another around your throat. With a hard tug from the leash the wall lifts you from the air. You start to feel slightly dizzy from the red liquid flowing from your wound and being carried by a mob below you didn't help your mind become steady.

Bright light shined from the darkness you were in. You slowly lifted your lids being greeted by the blinding light of the sun. It took a while for your vision to become normal, but your left eye still sees darkness. You figure that they wrapped it while you were out cold. Your body is being dragged over the hard ground; your leg levitated being held by two men with card like bodies. The heat formed sweat drops to trail down your body. Sound of murmurs and whispers echo in your ears. Hush cries can be heard from the distance. Your nails desperately claw at the ground below you trying to stop the two men from dragging you through the heat; but it's pointless you're too weak to grasp onto anything.

Finally the men stop and drop your feet to the ground. Daze and confuse you look around you; you see many creatures and people have gathered around you standing a few yards away. A large castle wall stands high above them casting a shadow over the crowd. Your body is being propped up so you get a better look of your surroundings. A round stage made of stone stands right in front of you, a spiral of steps are built around it – obviously made for climbing. The two men forcibly lift you by your arms and star to make your way up the stage. One at the tip, the whole area grows silent as all eyes stare at you. Through the sea of people you, can recognize a few faces. The two bumbling twins Tweetle-dee and Tweetle-bum stand side by side near a tree. The man with hare ears and the blond child hide together in a large bush. And of course, the feline slowly fades into the scene sitting onto of a branch near the twin males. And in the sea of face, you spot the masked Mad Hatter, his hat now missing.

There is a long silence before a few footsteps come up after your arrival. You turn to see a woman with red hair. Her head seems to be inflated, behind her a male dressed in all black holds a large axe over his shoulder. His face is covered by a black sack with only two wholes cut out for sight, a typical executioner's outfit.

"Mad Hatter," the woman says as you fall onto your knees. One of the card grasp onto your hair pulling it up for you to face her. "We have been trying to capture you for years, and now we can bring justice into your actions."

A tall hat suddenly falls at your side, it doesn't bother you one bit; you're too worried about the situation you're currently in.

"What? I've only been in Wonderland now!" you yell out trying to find mercy.

"Silence," she commands, you receive a blow onto your side making all the wind escape your lungs. "Your crimes have been far too much. You hold Alice captive, refusing to let her go home. You tortured the poor girl and starved her."

You're confused. Obviously you have never done those things. You're just a normal person living in the real world. You are definitely not The Mad Hatter. You try to say something but you fear of receiving another hit.

"The poor girl had no defence, and lastly you have murdered her," the woman ended.

Your eyes widen. "No!" you yell out. "That's not true, it was not me. I only wanted to save her. I'm not the Hatter."

"I-it's true..." you hear the tiny voice, the blond mouse yelled out from his hiding place.

"He screamed out at no one, broke the glass and stabbed Alice in the chest numerous times," the hare finished for the smaller boy. The crowd gasps in synchronization until the two hid back into their bushes.

With that you are dragged into the middle of the stage where a low pedestal sat with a basket in front of it, you panic thrashing your body in attempts to be free. It's a mistake, The real killer is standing in the crowd right now. Your eyes try to search for him. "He's here!" you scream. "The Mad Hatter's here. He's really here."

"Of course he is," a dark voice says and he swings the large axe just inches from your face causing whatever was covering half of your face to fall. Through the blade you see the most horrifying sight. The eyes, the hair, the skin, the body frame. They didn't belong to you; they belonged to The Mad Hatter.

Silence yet again as the blade is brought up.

"..."

You realize now the truth.

"..."

The Real Mad Hatter stood in front of you, smirking the most twisted smile possible.

"..."

No one can see him but you.

"..."

You scream and cry trying to get everyone to see him.

"..."

You hear one small whisper. "He truly is mad, he sees another self in front of him."

"..."

The last thing you hear.

"..."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

17


End file.
